


The Favourite Professor

by yellow_sleeping_bag



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, Overworked Byleth, Pre-Time Skip, Who even fucking knows, fuck i hate tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sleeping_bag/pseuds/yellow_sleeping_bag
Summary: “You’re looking pale.” Felix calls out.“I don’t intend to skip meals, and the meal I ate yesterday was really filling.” Byleth tries to reassure him, but that was the wrong thing to say.“Your last meal was yesterday?!” He explodes, “That’s it. Follow me.”
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 98





	The Favourite Professor

**Author's Note:**

> I've just realised, that every time I've played fe3h, Felix has been on my team. I always recruit him, and always have him as a main part of my team. I think he's the only student I've done this with? So, at this point, I just imagine him to be my little right-hand man, and having to always look after Byleth. So I wrote this. Who am I kidding, i'm also just procrastinating uni work lmao.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and enjoy!

Byleth walks in the Dining Hall, with a stack of papers. He looks around, and it’s full. Students from every house are eating, talking and laughing; he just wanted to eat some dinner, and go over these battle reports, certifications and transfers.

“Professor!” Students yell, trying to get his attention when they notice him. Several groups look up and start waving him over. He knew it was a mistake to come here, but he forgot to eat all day.

He’s had certifications to go over, and he’s just recruited Caspar and Linhardt, so he wanted to fit in one-on-one time with them. Not to mention he’s basically the main Professor for both the Blue Lions and Golden Deer. Rhea and the other Professors don’t mind him taking both houses; their grades have never looked better. It’s just a lot of work.

He looks over at a far table, usually where the Knight’s and other Staff sit, but they seem intent of talking – unlikely he’ll be able to do work. He sighs and resigns himself to come back later.

Turning around, he leaves the Hall, heading back to his room; via the Officers Academy to grab a spare bottle of ink. He weaves through students, only slowing to politely wish them a good evening; though as usual, they want to talk to him for longer.

He gets in the Blue Lion’s classroom, which is blessedly empty.

“My, my. The first bit of peace we’ve had all day.” Sothis says, yawning. “It’s hard being the favourite Professor, is it not?”

Byleth rolls his eyes, “I’m not everyone’s favourite.”

“You must be joking! All the students call for your attention; just wait until the upcoming Ball.”

He shudders at her thought.

Byleth searches through his desk for ink, contemplating staying here; but then students enter.

“Professor! I was wondering if you could help me train my sword stance.” One of them asks. Byleth looks at them politely, though not recognising them; he hopes they aren’t from the Black Eagle House, he can’t take on more students.

“I can’t help you now but: focus on lowering your stance and swinging with your whole arm, not just your wrists. That’s the advice I always give.” He says quickly, still wanting to help them, though not being able to give up his time. “Excuse me.”

He quickly leaves the room, and heads to his Personal Quarters. He gets stopped again outside the Training Grounds. He resists rolling his eyes; his room is in sight; he was so close.

“Sir, would you accompany me to the ball?” Someone asks, and he shakes his head.

“I’m a terrible dancer,” He refuses politely, “You should ask someone else.”

“I’m sure you’re a great Dancer, Sir. Please won’t you go with me?” They insist. They reach out their hand to touch Byleth’s arm, causing him to jump. He drops his papers, looking at them sadly.

The student starts to say something, _“Hopefully an apology,”_ Sothis says, and Byleth watches as his papers flutter around on the floor. They get interrupted before they can talk.

“He said no. Don’t be annoying. Leave.” Felix says, walking out of the training grounds; at the perfect time. The student immediately goes back to their group, sheepishly, and quickly walk away.

“Thank you, Felix.” Byleth says, kneeling down to pick up the many papers.

“It’s nothing. They were annoying me, that’s all.” He replies, with his usual sharpness. He crouches down also, helping to collect the papers. “Wait? Are these more transfer forms? You’re recruiting more students?”

“Yes.” Byleth sighs, “Linhardt and Caspar. Professor Manuela was having… difficulty with them. She couldn’t get Caspar to focus in lectures, and couldn’t get Linhardt to even attend them.”

“So, she dumped them onto you. You’re going to wear yourself out, you already have too many students.” Felix narrows his eyes in annoyance.

“I’m sorry if I’m not being a great professor to you, having to split my time so thin.” Byleth apologises. “I understand if you’d want to transfer.”

Felix looks at him, like he’s stupid. Byleth can understand that; it is stupid to have so many students, to think he can help them all.

“I’m not annoyed at you. I’m annoyed at her and Hanneman for not being able to run their own classes.” He says, handing the papers to Byleth as they stand. “You’ve got too much work, it’s unhealthy. You’re barely older than us anyway.”

“It’s fine. You don’t need to worry about me. If you feel as if you’re not getting enough tutelage though, please tell me-”

“You’re not listening to me.” Felix cuts in. Byleth stops his apology to listen, waiting for a few moments for Felix to calm himself down.

“It’s too much work. When was the last time you slept for 5 or more hours?” He asks after a moment, and Byleth thinks back. His silence is his answer.

“Have you had dinner yet?” Felix presses, “Have you even had lunch?”

“Well, I was on my way to eat, but I need to go over these papers, and didn’t want to get distracted…” Byleth answers weakly, and Felix narrows his eyes further at him. He doesn’t feel like the Professor in this situation, being scrutinised by his student.

“You’re looking pale.” Felix calls out.

“I don’t intend to skip meals, and the meal I ate yesterday was really filling.” Byleth tries to reassure him, but that was the wrong thing to say.

“Your last meal was yesterday?!” He explodes, “That’s it. Follow me.” Felix turns around, marches in the direction of the Dining Hall.

“Felix-“ Byleth calls, about to protest, but Felix turns around, looking at him sharply.

“If you don’t come with me now, I’ll skip lectures for a week.” He says instantly. Byleth quickly walks to catch up with him.

“You can go over the recruitment papers during your meal; but that’s it.” Felix states, taking the stack of papers from the Professor. “And no one should disturb you if I’m sat with you. So don’t worry about making conversation; you’re tired.”

“You don’t have to-“

Felix cuts him off again with a glare. They walk into the Dining Hall, and Byleth waits in line behind Felix; his glare sending everyone away. They pick up their food, and sit down together.

Byleth immediately tucks into the food, sighing in relief as his stomach fills. Felix hands him the recruitment papers, and only the recruitment papers. He signs his consent, and Felix takes the papers away again.

They finish their meal quickly after that, neither talking much. Felix immediately takes the Professor’s empty plate, stacking it with his.

“Go and get some sleep. I’ll see you at breakfast tomorrow.” He dismisses, with a stern promise, standing up with the dirty dishes. He starts to walk away, but pauses.

“Also, let me get this straight. I would never transfer out of your class, so don’t even think about suggesting that again.” He mutters, before finally walking off. Plates in one hand, papers in the other.

“He was worried about you, you know.” Sothis laughs, “I told you, you’re everyone’s favourite. Even his.”

Byleth watches the back of his retreating student with a smile. He was lucky to have amazing students.


End file.
